Control Issues
by Renai-chan
Summary: When Sirius and Remus accidentally stumble into the parlor, Draco decides to use the opportunity to his full advantage and full pleasure. SMUT, SLASH AND ALL THAT! You have been warned.
1. In Control

**Title: **Control Issues  
**Author: **Renai-chan  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does in no way belong to me nor do I claim in any way that it does. I am merely using the characters to fulfill my twisted imagination.  
**Genre:** Romance/General  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairings:** RLxSB, HPxDM, etc. (Please don't make me write them all out =D)  
**Summary:** A series surrounding the control issues (or lack thereof) of Harry, Draco, Sirius and Remus and the various pairings in between.  
**Authors' Notes:** This started off as a one-shot but I could no longer hold in my desire to write a chaptered fic about this =D I've got so many ideas about what to do with the 'control' (or lack of) that this foursome has =) Anyway, the entirety of the fic will focus on the various pairings, threesomes and foursome among these four men =D  
**Warnings: **SLASH, SLASH AND MORE SLASHY-SLASH-SLASHY GOODNESS ALL AROUND. SMUT, THREESOMES, FOURSOMES. Consider yourselves warned.

**Enjoy!**

*****

**IN CONTROL **_- One has complete control over the situation_

Chapter summary: Draco has control and manipulates the situation to suit his desires. HPDMSBRL.

_  
_*****

When Moony was good, he was very, very good. But when he was bad, he was a big, bleeding _**tease**_.

And that drove Sirius bonkers to a point where he could get nothing past his lust-filled brain except the thoughts 'bedroom' and 'NOW!' with 'bedroom' being entirely non-specific.

Those thoughts in mind, after a grueling dinner of innuendos, footsies and seductive chewing, his lips wrestled with Remus's as they quickly and desperately stumbled to the room nearest the dining room, which just happened to be his mother's old parlor. With great difficulty, he managed to pry the door open and push his lover inside without pulling away or even gasping for breath. Remus was immediately slammed up against the nearest wall with his feet well off the ground and wrapped around Sirius's waist, while the dog animagus sought to rid him of his offending clothes.

In the back of his mind, the werewolf thought how strange but how wonderfully nice for a warm comfy bed to be sitting smack dab in the middle of the room. He also vaguely wondered why anyone had any use for a bed in a parlor.

A loud moan suddenly echoed around the room and the pair of men froze. Suddenly the bed made more sense; apparently another couple had the same idea as they did. When they dared to take a gander at the impassioned couple on the transfigured bed, though, their jaws dropped slack and so did Remus after Sirius promptly dropped him.

Even from his view on the floor and even through the dim lighting in the room, Remus could clearly make out a certain blond Adonis that had once graced Remus's DADA classroom back when he taught at Hogwarts. Beneath him, he could also discern the trademark mop of jet black hair that could only belong to one person.

With one hand, Draco had both of Harry's arms pinned above his head by his wrists while his other hand was wrapped around the Gryffindor's waist and was currently making its way between the globes of his arse. Not having realized that they had company, Harry moaned once more and arched up against Draco as the latter sucked at the base of his neck. This caused their exposed erections to grind against the other's, creating delicious friction that had Harry crying out:

"Fuck! God!!" The combination of words had Draco smirking and whispering:

"'Draco' would suffice." Harry crashed their lips together and wrapped both of his legs around Draco's waist, seeking more of that wonderful, wonderful friction. After a moment of indulging his lover, Draco pulled away completely, leaving only the skin of his hands pressing against Harry's wrists. The bespectacled boy whined petulantly, while Draco reached under the pillow for his wand. Two soft incantations were heard around the room and the result was a moan and another whine from Harry. Draco had transfigured his glasses into a blindfold while a small golden ring was wrapped around the base of his cock. "Keep these here or I will stop immediately" the Slytherin ordered, referring to Harry's hands.

"Dray... Please?" Harry murmured, lifting his hips slightly off the bed but obeying Draco's order nevertheless. Draco's eyes settled on the figures near the door before smirking and dropping to his knees. He pushed Harry's legs up against his chest before swiping his tongue against the rosette his fingers had been searching for not a moment earlier. Harry cried out delectably, urging Draco for more. The blonde granted the request by slipping his tongue through the ring while momentarily fondling the sacs just above him. Before Harry could complain, Draco withdrew his tongue and two fingers replaced its position. "Oh!" the brunet cried, arching into the small thrusts Draco performed. He responded enthusiastically, determined to drive the fingers in deeper.

"Tell me what you want, Harry" Draco whispered, his other hand brushing over the intensely sensitive head of his cock. When his fingers found and tapped the bundle of nerves that drove Harry practically insane, the boy all but screamed:

"Fuck me!!" Draco stole another glance at the petrified adults before tapping and tapping Harry's prostate over and over again. The brunet thrashed on the bed, desperately keeping his hands where Draco left them. "Fuck me! Draco... God...! Fuck me!" he begged again. Deciding to take pity on his lover, Draco positioned his legs on either side of Harry's hips before pressing the head of his cock against the Gryffindor's entrance. He paused for a moment, intent on driving Harry mad before he pushed himself all the way in.

This time, Harry did scream.

Sirius knew he was expressing a voyeuristic side he didn't know he even had. He knew it was wrong to watch his godson being thoroughly pounded by a _Malfoy_ into the mattress. And, by God, did he know it was wrong to find the entire display _incredibly fucking arousing_, but Merlin's balls, he couldn't find it in his brain to tear his eyes away. Remus was undoubtedly experiencing the same problems.

"Draco, please?" Harry begged breathlessly. He felt close to coming. He wanted... no, _needed_ to come. He cursed the ring his lover gave him with every expletive he knew in the English language before trying again. "Please!!" Draco ignored him and grasped the lithe waist painfully. He furiously pounded his way into the tight opening and, as he neared the edge, bit down on Harry's neck and muffled his scream. Harry wanted to rip his throat out. "DRACO!!" he yelled instead. He brought his hands down to shove Draco off and grasp at his cock, realizing that Draco wouldn't do it for him, but Draco was quicker. He slapped Harry's hands away and shifted their positions so that he was sitting up against the headboard and Harry was nestled in between his spread legs.

"What did I say?" the blond hissed. Harry gave a strangled cry and unconsciously spread his own legs, hoping to tempt his lover into finishing him off, but the Slytherin was too busy watching Harry's godfathers. They remained stock still, although both pairs of eyes met Draco's amused gaze. The silver eyes roamed appreciatively down Remus's bare chest and over Sirius's disheveled hair. "Tell me what you want, Harry" Draco repeated his earlier statement in a stage whisper, his eyes glued to Sirius's gray orbs.

"Suck me" Harry whimpered.

"Louder" Draco whispered, a smile stretching over his face, shifting his gaze to Remus.

"Suck me!" Harry repeated, spreading his legs more while his arms found their way behind his head and around Draco's neck. Both men found themselves hardening further at their godson stretched out before their eyes, pleading to be allowed release.

"It's not in my nature to deny my lover a request like that. Neither should it be in yours" the Slytherin smirked. Harry visibly stiffened.

"Whose there?" he asked, moving to shut his legs and pull off his blindfold, but Draco prevented both actions. Instead he nuzzled the sensitive spot at the nape of Harry's neck and stroked the arousal between his legs, causing Harry to melt into his embrace and moan softly. His senses were still being overloaded by Draco's denial of his release.

"Trust me" he murmured sweetly, "You'll love this." He pressed his lips against the shell of Harry's ear and whispered something neither Sirius nor Remus heard, and when Harry's cocked twitched slightly, they found themselves responding in the same way. But then Harry spoke, and they nearly came.

"Suck me, Remus..." he murmured in a heady whisper. Sirius's hand inadvertently went to his pant-confined cock and stroked it. Remus simply gazed at his godson, his jaw set firmly, willing himself not to cave to a desire that he knew was beyond wrong.

"That wouldn't get _me_ to suck you off, love. What makes you think Remus would?" Draco was outright grinning now. "Beg." Harry whimpered again.

"Remus... please...?" he moaned, his voice lust-filled and needy. "Please! I-- I _need_ it... Suck me, please? Remus...!" His voice, his words and his movements as he writhed on the bed destroyed every ounce of self-control and every semblance of thought Remus had and the former Hogwarts professor found himself crawling toward the bed. He licked his lips as his eyes roamed Harry's prone form before settling on the stiff red organ between his legs. Draco slipped away from behind Harry when the brunet gave a garbled cry as Remus took him wholly into his mouth. Harry's fingers immediately wound themselves into Remus's hair and he thrust his hips up into the wanton orifice.

Draco made his way to Sirius who either was ignoring him or did not notice him as he watched his own lover consuming his godson. The blond slipped behind the animagus and worked on removing his belt and undoing his fly. Sirius grabbed one pale hand and wrapped it around his hard cock while drawing Draco to stand in front of him.

"You are having far too much fun with this" he growled, to which Draco smirked again.

"I wouldn't doubt you're having just as much fun as I" he countered. Sirius snorted and pushed him down to his knees.

"Suck" he commanded and Draco eagerly complied. A pair of moans intermingled in the air as the werewolf and the former Death Eater worked flawlessly. Sirius grabbed a handful of Draco's hair and fucked the ever-smirking mouth while Remus sweetly pleasured the blindfolded boy on the bed. He slipped off the ring from around Harry's cock before resuming his mouth's previous position, sucking on the throbbing prick greedily. Harry cried out softly and arched his back up, feeling all the teasing and restraint from earlier piling. Remus pulled back momentarily before taking the younger man into his mouth completely one last time. Said boy screamed yet again and released salty fluid into Remus's mouth. By the door, they vaguely heard Draco humming around Sirius's cock as the ex-convict cried out and came as well.

Moments passed while Draco and Remus licked off the remnants of their partner's release. Then Draco stood up and walked back to Harry, pulling off his blindfold, while Remus picked up his discarded shirt and allowed Sirius to do the buttons up. Looks were passed in between them but none said a word.

Finally, Remus glanced at Sirius, licked his lips and hauled his lover out of the room by the front of his shirt.

Draco simply smirked.

*****

Next chapter:  
**KEEPING CONTROL** _- One maintains the control he has_

Chapter summary: Sirius and Remus and Draco and Harry try to maintain their control by returning to their normal lives after the event. SBxRL, HPxDM

Reviews please? =)


	2. Keeping Control

The second installment in a series about Harry, Draco, Sirius and Remus and the various pairings in between.

*****

**Keeping Control **- _One maintains the control he has_

Chapter summary: Sirius and Remus and Draco and Harry try to maintain their control by returning to their normal lives after the event. SBxRL HPxDM

*****

Remus had no less than dragged Sirius out of the parlor and straight into the master bedroom before slamming him hard up against the wall, vaguely reminiscent in the fashion Sirius had done to him not too long ago but with a much more feral quality to it. Sirius, on the other hand, mentally battled his mind with his cock as he struggled to quickly count the days up to the next full moon to determine the origin of Remus's forwardness. While normally it was Sirius who did the slamming and pinning, he was occasionally on the receiving end just a few days before an after the full moon.

When Remus shoved his pants down and ground their erections together through one layer of clothes, the animagus nearly lost count. Fortunately, he managed to arrive at the conclusion that the moon was still a week and a half away when Remus lifted up one of his legs and penetrated his arse with a pair of digits and he promptly lost all conscious thought.

"Fucking tight" the werewolf grunted while furiously struggling with the menial task of preparing his lover while his libido was raging away. Sirius could only moan, rolling his head back to rest against the wall as Remus ground into him from the front and finger fucked him from behind. He heard Remus spit into his hand and felt said hand move in between them, presumably lubricating his dick. The werewolf used his other hand to pull Sirius's other leg up, securing him by wrapping both around his waist and pinning him against the wall.

"Rem...!" the ex-convict moaned. The tone of desperation did not escape Remus and only served to fuel his desire. Without warning, he savagely thrust into Sirius, extracting a scream from his lover. The reaction did not faze him as he pounded in and out mercilessly, crushing Sirius against the wall. He silenced his lover with a kiss, neither gentle nor reverent but crude, violent and demanding. Sirius parted his lips almost as soon as their lips touched, inviting Remus's tongue in with his own. They exchanged moans and cries of passion until Remus gave one last thrust and exploded into his partner.

With his seed also went his strength and both men found themselves sliding down the wall and onto the floor, Remus splayed across Sirius's lap, face down and panting heavily. Sirius tangled his fingers into the werewolf's hair, taking deep calming breaths himself to satiate his pulsating heartbeat.

"Well, shit, Moony" he murmured with a chuckle after a few moments. Remus rolled onto his back and smirked with his eyes closed. "And it isn't even close enough to the full moon yet..."

"Hm..." was the only reply. Words failed them as they reveled in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

*****

Harry let out a soft moan in response to his hand that was stroking the length of his hardened member, lubricated by the water that fell from the shower overhead. With his other hand, he cupped and fondled his balls while imagining a very different set of hands touching him. He imagined a pair of lips running over the nape of his neck and he let out another soft moan, increasing the pace in which he stroked his shaft. The patter of water as each drop slapped the tiled floor masked the sound of the shower door opening and closing softly and his lust-induced haze didn't help matters either. So when a husky tenor drifted over Harry's ear, he dropped his actions in surprise.

"You do know that I have every right to be violently mad at the sight of you wanking to another man... or 'men' as it were." Harry chuckled and leaned his head back against the shoulder behind him while very familiar arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

"And how sure are you that I was wanking to another man... men... and not to you?" he kissed the pale throat of his lover while waiting for his reply. Draco captured Harry's lips in his before murmuring:

"Because I know for a fact that you _never _wank to me; you never need to. Wanking in highly unnecessary in this relationship. I am _more _than capable of fulfilling your every sexual fantasy."

"Ah, but seeing as I _am _wanking, I could therefore easily refute your oh so confident answer." Draco smirked before harshly pinning Harry up against the cold tile wall.

"Such insolence" he hissed dangerously. Harry simply grinned. "Pray tell. What is this sexual fantasy that I am unable to fulfill for you? I suppose it involves a certain werewolf and a certain uncle of mine?" He slid his hand in between the wall and Harry to grasp his dick and stroke it softly. Harry moaned before replying.

"You suppose correctly. I imagine a certain werewolf underneath me with my cock in his mouth, being fucked deliciously." Draco hummed appreciatively, dragging his thumb over the head of his lover's cock. "And his lover behind me, in me... fucking me." This time, Draco moaned. Two of the pureblood's fingers found their way in between the globes of Harry's arse and circled around his sphincter.

"You are such a _whore_" he groaned before pushing both fingers in. Harry moaned once more, his head rolling back onto Draco's shoulder as the latter finger fucked him mercilessly. "I should punish you for that, you know. But I admit, I would rather like to see you being fucked by your _godfather_" the last word came out a little louder than the rest. Harry whine petulantly and bucked his hips against the hand stroking him. Draco conceded to his lover and stroked him faster. He withdrew his fingers and ground his cock against the crack of Harry's arse.

"God, Draco!" Harry cried, pressing back and grabbing the pale blonde head for a kiss. The Slytherin hooked one arm underneath Harry's knee, pulling it up sharply to give him better access before pushing his cock into the stretched hole. Harry cried out in pleasure once more, grabbing Draco's arse with both hands and pulling him in deeper. His request was granted and the blonde shoved himself in in one smooth stroke.

"Sirius is much thicker than I, Harry" Draco grunted as he pumped into Harry. One of his fingers forced their way into the brunet, stretching him just a little bit more.

"Drake!" he whimpered. The pureblood ignored him and continued pounding in and out until he could feel himself reaching the pinnacle of his climax. He grabbed Harry's forgotten cock and pulled on it a few times. The other man was barely holding on when he did. It only took a few strokes for Harry to scream his release and Draco couldn't help but follow soon after, biting down on Harry's shoulder to muffle his own cry. They remained frozen in their positions for a few seconds as they tried to control their ragged breathing. Finally Draco pulled himself out and turned Harry around to face him. They shared a gentle kiss before they proceeded to finish their shower properly.

*****

"We could just lock them in a room with us and shove them up against a wall. I'm sure we wouldn't receive much resistance" Draco smirked much later as they lay in bed, silently wondering how they could get the older men to do with them something similar to the event that transpired in the parlor barely a week ago. Harry shook his head.

"Remus has the virtue of a saint. He could... he _would _refuse our advances no matter how much we push."

"Sirius wouldn't though" Draco pointed out. Harry smirked.

"No, he wouldn't, unless Remus is there. Remus would convince him, threaten if necessary, that having sex with us is a big no-no." Draco sighed. "With Remus, we'd have to get him to agree to have sex with us. We can't force it on him..." At those words, the Slytherin grinned widely, rolling over so that Harry was pinned underneath him.

"Well then, there's our solution! Divide and conquer" he declared triumphantly. Harry looked adorably confused but Draco simply sighed exasperatedly, clearly annoyed that Harry didn't immediately understand. "I'll take Sirius and... execute my methods. You take Remus and get him to agree." Harry's eyes widened and soon, his mouth mimicked the grin on Draco's. They shared a quick kiss before spooning.

"We'd have to do it simultaneously so that there won't be a chance that Sirius would walk in on us or Remus would walk in on you guys. I'm not sure about you, but I'm not ready to be turned into dog chow any time soon" Harry chuckled. Draco kissed the spot behind Harry's ear, causing the brunet to moan.

"The only thing that will be turning is dog and wolf libido on" he murmured.

*****

Reviews? :D


	3. Losing Control

I haven't updated in a while, I'm so embarrassed by that XD I hope those of you who are reading this haven't lost interest in it yet :)

*****

**Losing Control **- _One unknowingly discards control_

Chapter summary: Sirius and Remus unknowingly discard their control as Harry and Draco seduce them. HPxRL DMxSB.

*****

Both eyebrows shot up to his hairline as Sirius took in the scene before him. A pair of molten mercury eyes stared up at him while a confident smirk graced the lips of a boy who should not look as confident as he was given the position he was in: naked as the day he was born, legs spread and chained to a bedpost each and wrists bound together and locked to the headboard. Then again, being who he was, Sirius didn't doubt his confidence for one second.

"What _are_ you doing on my bed, Malfoy?" he asked in exasperation, making no move to free his godson's lover. Instead, he eyed Draco's engorged, bright red erection; a great contrast to the pale white expanse of skin stretched before him. Draco tugged uselessly at the chains the bound his wrists to the headboard.

"I would have thought that was pretty obvious given the circumstances so to speak. But then again, I always suspected Gryffindors were pretty thick," he replied in amusement.

"You do realize that you are living in a house with three Gryffindors. One of whom is your boyfriend and another who does not like you very much," Sirius snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. That only served to widen Draco's grin.

"I rest my case." Sirius growled at him dangerously and he turned to stalk off but Draco called out to him. "Hey. Help me out here," he demanded. Sirius wasn't sure whether he was referring to the chains or to... something else. Nevertheless, he didn't respond well to demands, especially those that came from a Malfoy.

"Get your own boyfriend to help you out," the animagus shot back, waving his hand dismissively "I'm assuming it's he who left you in this position?"

"Of course. Who else would it be?" Sirius could practically _hear_ the Slytherin's eyes rolling by the tone of his voice but then the tone changed into something decidedly suggestive. "Payback he said for _last week_." Sirius's blush went unnoticed as his back was still turned. He fidgeted slightly as memories came flooding back; he still hadn't been able to get over the images of Harry and Draco and Harry and Remus out of his head. In fact, he actually didn't want to.

"Let me get Harry for you," he mumbled instead, discreetly adjusting his growing erection.

"Don't bother. He's busy," Draco replied. Sirius was pretty sure he heard the smirk in his voice. "Seducing Remus I'm assuming." The ex-convict balked as he whirled around furiously, glaring down at the prone figure.

"WHAT?!" he yelled. This time, he saw the blonde roll his eyes in exasperation.

"Why did you think Harry _left_ me here?" Sirius was completely baffled, not by the words he had uttered, but by the tone in which he spoke.

"You don't seem to be bothered by the fact that someone else is _fucking your boyfriend_," he pointed out incredulously.

"Well, not yet he isn't. With Remus's self control, I doubt he'd get the deed done faster than I can", Draco murmured through a predatory grin. Sirius watched him writhe on the bed, rattling the chain ever so slightly. "Be a gentleman, Sirius, and _help_ me out," he moaned.

"Is this some kind of twisted game you're playing?" the older man growled. Draco's grin slowly turned into a frown, a small crease appearing in between his eyebrows, as Sirius continued to resist. He wasn't particularly patient in his current situation.

"Don't tell me you don't want this because I know for a _fact_ you do," the Slytherin hissed, looking pointedly down at his uncle's tented trousers. "The fact is, Harry and I want it just as much, if not more. I told you, Sirius, that it's not in my nature to deny my lover any of his requests. Nor is it in my nature to deny _myself_ anything I want. I want you and I want Remus. _Harry _wants you and _Harry_ wants Remus."

"We're his _godfathers_, for fuck's sake. And I'm your _uncle_!" Sirius yelled.

"Are you still feeding off that bullshit Remus spouts?" Draco spat.

"Don't you _DARE_ badmouth Remus!" Sirius bellowed. Draco shut himself up, not in defeat, but to gear up for his next plan of attack. Sirius vaguely mused on the absurdity of their situation. Draco forcing Sirius to fuck him while bound to the bed, and the animagus vehemently refusing despite every fiber of his being telling him otherwise. He didn't pride himself in the small amount of self-control he possessed, but he could almost dance with glee at what he was exhibiting at this point in time. Instead, he turned back around and started walking toward the door. Only when his hand rested on the doorknob did Draco speak.

"I _knew_ you would wimp out," he muttered. Sirius froze for a few second before stalking back over and towering over the blonde beauty. Draco wanted to grin triumphantly but he forced himself to say: "I'm guessing you're not as good a shag as you say you are. Probably too scared that someone other than Remus would find out." Sirius slammed his fist onto the pillow just beside Draco's head and painfully grasped his neck with his other hand.

"You want me to fuck you?" he demanded. Draco would have rolled his eyes once more and shot back a snarky comment had Sirius waited for one, but instead the older man slammed their lips together with brute force, resulting in a wince from the younger man. Not that he allowed himself to be overpowered so easily. Tongues warred furiously in a battle for dominance and Draco put up as much of a fight as he could. Sirius had the advantage, though. He brought his hand down from the pillow and grasped the Slytherin's erection.

"Oh!" Draco pulled away and gasped, flexing his hips into the grip. Not one to pass up opportunities, Sirius pulled him back into a kiss by the back of his neck. This time, he encountered no difficulty in claiming the blonde's mouth. Draco parted his lips even before their mouths touched, allowing the older man's tongue in. He rattled the chains around his wrists wildly in an effort to pull his hands down to wrap around Sirius as the other man stroked his painfully hard erection. When he found he couldn't, he simply arched up to press against the animagus.

Sirius used his other hand to wave his wand and banish the chains around Draco's ankles. He then pulled out his own erection while murmuring a lubrication charm. For a moment, he debated the merits and demerits of taking time to properly stretch Draco, but at the Slytherin's needy cry, he dismissed the thought and slammed into his nephew. Draco all but screamed, causing Sirius to pause. This, in turn, prompted a sharp 'faster.'

Sirius briefly marvelled at his partner's audacity to continue to order him around, but his libido got the best of him and he granted Draco's demands with vigor.

It didn't take long for the blonde to fall over the precipice on which he had been teetering. A few short pumps later, he came marvelously over their stomachs. Sirius followed not long after, plunging one last time into the tight orifice and groaning loudly as he came. He collapsed on top of Draco, both of them spending the next few seconds regaining their breath.

Eventually, Draco rolled over to dump Sirius onto the bed beside him and maneuvered himself so that he was straddling the older man. His bound wrists kept him from sitting up properly and instead, his face hovered inches from Sirius's.

"I'm decidedly impressed. Apparently, you _are_ as good as you say," he smirked teasingly, his warm breath washing over Sirius's face. The other man simply snorted. For a moment silence reigned then Draco broke it with a humored voice. His eyes flitted up to the chains, in an effort to gesture toward them. "_Now_ will you help me?"

*****

Harry sucked in his breath and steeled himself as he rested one hand on the doorknob of the library. Merlin knows he wanted to do this, and _badly_ at that, but he was no lothario. This was not something he did everyday, hence the nervousness. He mentally recapped his well-rehearsed script before deciding that it was now or never. He pushed open the door and stepped inside, quickly scanning the room for the person he had come for.

Remus sat on one of the plush couches (which he had transfigured out of the old, hard and uncomfortable seats that took residence here), curled up around a thick book. This was, by far, one of his most favorite rooms in the entire house (not that he had many favorite rooms in Grimmauld Place), second only to his and Sirius's shared bedroom. If one happened to be looking for the former Hogwarts professor, chances are you'd be able to find him here.

Harry quietly shut the door behind him, but not quietly enough for the werewolf's enhanced hearing as he looked up at the younger man.

"Oh, hello, Harry," he greeted with a warm smile. Was it bad that that smile only managed to make Harry want to jump him even more?

"Hello, Remus," he returned levelly. Mentally, he congratulated himself for being able to speak calmly before shaking himself out of his reverie. He walked over to his godfather and sat down on the couch opposite him, watching as Remus carefully marked his book, shut it and set it aside on the end table.

"Anything I can help you with?" the werewolf finally asked, sitting up properly and leaning forward ever so slightly. Harry watched his pink lips part and shut as he spoke and wondered how they would look as he moaned his completion.

"Yes, actually," he answered without hesitation. This was it, he decided. He better not screw it up, knowing that Draco would completely succeed with his challenge. Their plan would fail if Remus resisted his advances. "I need a bit of your help... well actually, a lot of it. I wasn't really sure who to approach with this, but I figured you're the best person to help me... with all your teaching experience and such," he smiled charmingly. Remus brightened up considerably, happy that he was appreciated for his capacity as a teacher.

"Anything, Harry. I wouldn't say I'm the best teacher for all your questions, though, but I'll do my best to help you out in any way I can," the werewolf replied enthusiastically.

"I has something to do with Draco and I..." Harry started out hesitantly. The werewolf took on a look of deep concentration, causing Harry to pause and gather up some strength. He looked at Remus, staring at his lips, his hands, his chest, his eyes. He imagined the darkened amber orbs gazing at him as they did that day, filled with lust. He imagined the calloused hands caressing him and the lips kissing him, sucking him, consuming him. With renewed determination and confidence, Harry repositioned himself on the other couch beside Remus. "I want you to teach me to give him a spectacular blow job." Remus's jaw dropped open comically and Harry fought not to chuckle. Instead, he smirked and drew closer to the shocked werewolf.

"W-what?" Remus stuttered, not quite comprehending the teenager's words.

"_Blow job_," Harry repeated slowly, "You know, fellatio, giving head, sucking cock--"

"I _know_ what a blow job is," Remus frowned, irked at the implication of ignorance, "What I meant to say is 'why?'"

"Because the one you gave me last week was _beyond_ spectacular," Harry answered. His voice slipped into a heady whisper as he added, "I simply _cannot_ stop thinking about it. I want Draco to feel that exact same feeling." Remus opened his mouth to protest, but Harry cut him off. "_Please_, Remus?" he begged.

"I... I don't think I should, Harry," the former professor finally answered. With that, Harry darted forward and captured his lips, putting the most amount of passion into the kiss as he could muster. He climbed onto his godfather's lap and tangled his fingers in the tawny hair at the base of Remus's neck, pressing his erection against the older man's. For his part, it seemed as if Remus forgot about his earlier hesitance as his gripped the brunet's hips, pulling him closer. When the lack of air became a pressing issue, Harry pulled away and pressed his lips to Remus's ear to whisper:

"Why don't we have a diagnostic test... just so you know where to begin." Remus gulped as Harry slid down to kneel on the carpeted floor, eyes locked seductively with the werewolf's. He made short work of the older man's pants and pulled out the erected organ. Without breaking eye contact, his lips wrapped themselves around Remus, extracting a garbled moan. Remus carded one hand through Harry's hair and, as the younger man started sliding his cock further into his mouth, he guided the bobbing head up and down.

Soon enough, Harry could feel his former professor thrusting up into his mouth, the hand in his hair tightening its grip. But just before Harry thought he would come, Remus pulled the teenager off and threw him over the arm of the couch. One whispered spell and a flick of his hand later, Harry's clothes disappeared and reappeared on the floor, and Remus parted the pale globes of his ass. Harry moaned suddenly and loudly as Remus pierced him with two slick fingers, scissoring them experimentally before adding a third. He heard the werewolf's labored breathing as he fought to maintain a state of semi-control of her raging libido, but otherwise the seeker could barely think.

"Remus," he moaned pleadingly. He glanced back to see Remus spit into his hand to lubricate his shaft before the werewolf pressed his tip at Harry's entrance. Harry moaned impatiently and pushed himself back. "Faster, Rem..." he whispered headily. Remus bit his lower lips and pressed forth, sliding smoothly in and out of his godson. Soon, he set up a regular pace that was steadily increasing in speed and intensity. Harry whimpered with each thrust, urging Remus to go 'harder,' 'faster,' '_more_.'

Remus gripped the lithe waist and repeatedly slammed himself into his wanton lover, granting Harry's every request with no hesitation. Suddenly, Harry cried out as Remus jarred the little sweet spot in him. This caused Remus to grin predatorily and he pounded on his prostate punishingly, leaving Harry quivering in pleasure. Not three thrusts later, Harry cried out again and came wildly over the arm of the couch. Spurred by the orgasm, Remus came inside him after one last thrust, his grip on Harry's waist tightening even more. Harry was sure the finger marks would bruise, but he couldn't care less as Remus slumped on top of him, breathless and sated. Not one sound came from either of them until Harry spoke.

"So, would you call that an 'O'?"

*****

So how was it? Bad? Good? Should I continue or stop?

Reviews would be greatly appreciated as they spur me on to write :D


	4. Abandoning Control

Another partner switch for this chapter. I hope all you RLSB and HPDM fans still like how this fic is going, even if the boys aren't with their respective partners :) This is the last chapter for twosomes the next would feature the threesomes :D *wink, wink*

*****

**Abandoning Control** - _One knowingly discards control_

Chapter Summary: Sirius and Remus let go of their inhibitions by executing their will on the younger men. HPxSB DMxRL

*****

Only the soft sound of rustling paper permeated the stillness of the kitchen early the next morning as Remus and Sirius basked in each other's presence while sipping coffees and catching up on the latest news courtesy of the Daily Prophet. Occasionally, one would ask the other to pass the quidditch section or the headlines, but were otherwise silent. Not that comfort or what-have-you was an issue, Merlin, no. Only that they were so in tune with one another that, often, words were hardly necessary to convey what they were feeling.

So when Sirius started with "Rem, yesterday..." without even looking up from the section he was scanning, "yes, Sirius," was Remus's casual answer after he had taken a sip of coffee.

"And I..." Sirius trailed off.

"So did I," the werewolf replied. This time, the animagus looked up at his lover who, not too long after, met his gaze. A minute passed, after which Sirius cracked the smirk that often graced his lips and that Remus constantly wanted to wipe off with a kiss (or kiss_es_, plural).

"They really did a number on us, didn't they?"

"So they did," Remus returned with his own matching patented Marauder smirk. Now if Sirius's smirk managed to work Remus up, Remus's smirk, in all it's rare glory, whipped Sirius into a right frenzy. Which was why the werewolf suddenly found himself with a lap-full of an enthusiastic brunet and at a loss for words (not entirely of his own choosing, but nonetheless a pleasantly welcome experience). He let out a heady moan as his lover stroked the insides of his mouth with his tongue, while rough hands tangled themselves in the tawny hair. When they parted, Sirius whispered with a naughtier version of his earlier smirk:

"Should we let them get away with besting us, Mssr. Moony?" The tone of his voice alone was enough to make Remus forget that he was well into his middle-ages and to encourage the young Marauder in him to resurface. He grabbed the back of his lover's head and pulled him back into another crushing kiss.

"Besting us? They haven't even seen what we can do."

*****

In honor of their 300th monthly anniversary, Remus and Sirius had opted for a simple and quiet yet elegant dinner for just the four of them in the formal dining room of Grimmauld Place. The werewolf had slaved in the kitchen for hours, preferring to cook the muggle way to make everything just a smidgen more special (though admittedly, he did do the slightest of wand waving to salvage the over-done rack of lamb. But no one had to know, did they?) while Sirius had been busy setting up the dining room, which took him all of five minutes. The rest of his time was spent pestering Moony to 'please just use damn magic so we can do something more worthwhile' before he was finally kicked out of the kitchen and into the garden.

The younger men were nowhere to be seen, under the guise of 'looking for appropriate gifts.' The elder men took that to mean 'shagging in every room in the house before, at the eleventh hour, grabbing the least appropriate gift from the first shop they entered.' Nonetheless, when they finally handed it over, Remus and Sirius couldn't have cared less if it were a stuffed rat; they were just happy Harry and Draco were thoughtful enough to have gotten anything at all.

Harry played his part by helping bring out the food while Remus ambled down into the cellar to pick out an appropriate bottle of wine. Sirius turned to Draco and gestured toward the cellar.

"Maybe you should help him out down there. Merlin knows Moony is utterly clueless when it comes to pairing wines and selecting good ones," he smirked. Draco simply nodded. "Peasants," Sirius then jokingly added with a roll of his eyes. The Malfoy heir chuckled.

"Indeed," he replied looking pointedly at his own lover who returned the look with a glare. Draco gave Harry a kiss on the forehead, and headed the way Remus went. The kitchen was located through a small hallways and down some stairs. Surrounded by dark stone walls and ceilings, the kitchen was stripped down to its bare essentials and looked more like a dungeon than what it really was. But that's how all ancestral wizarding homes looked. None of the members of pureblood families had any use for a decorated kitchen as none of them did the cooking themselves. The kitchen was purely for the use of house elves.

He walked through an even smaller hallway and further down some steps to the cellar. This time, Draco was pretty sure the Blacks had used this as a dungeon. It was dark, dank and a little bit creepy. Water dripped from the ceiling, moss grew along the walls and roots of trees stuck out from the ceiling. Admittedly, though, it was rather clean. Draco presumed Kreacher took to cleaning the place whenever it needed it.

"Remus?" he called, walking toward one door in hopes that it was the wine cellar. All he found in that room was a broom cupboard, so he moved on to the next door, which was slightly bigger than the last. There he found what he was looking for. It was a pretty big room, lined from floor to ceiling with racks upon racks of vintage wines and other alcohols. But even with the few torches that littered the walls, it was rather hard to see, so he called out one more time, "Remus?" A pair of arms slithered from the shadows and wrapped themselves around Draco's midsection from behind, earning a startled yelp from the pureblood.

He turned to glare at Remus who gave a deep, amused chuckle. However, whatever words Draco was going to utter died on his lips when he turned to look into the amber eyes, darkened in lust. Remus started walking forward, causing Draco to walk backwards until he hit a rack of bottles. They tinkled merrily against each other as Remus devoured Draco's lips. The Slytherin could do no more than moan and wrap his arms around the werewolf's neck, holding on for dear life until Remus let him up.

"You've been a bad boy, Draco," Remus growled.

"Terrible," Draco sighed in return. Remus awarded him with a predatory grin.

"Go on..."

"Evil, conniving, sneaky, naughty..." the blond whispered. With each word, Remus kissed him. "I..."

"Yes?" Remus's eyes seemed to light up with glee. "You what?"

"I should be..." Draco paused, his attention diverted as Remus rocked his hips against his. Remus prompted him with a sharp grope and a hiss of 'say it.' "...punished." The word barely left his lips before Remus hauled him up and slammed him against the sturdier stone wall. Draco clung to the werewolf's neck, his long, slender legs wrapped around the slim waist, as Remus once again devoured his lips. He felt his shirt being pulled off, and he let out a whimper as Remus lightly bit at his neck while calloused fingers pinched his nipple.

Remus then pulled him off the wall and moved him onto the ground, muttering a simple cushioning spell. Draco barely had time to marvel the wandless magic as he found himself being stripped. His legs where shoved up against his chest, exposing his rear to the delighted werewolf who ran his fingers over the puckered hole. A shiver made its way up Draco's spine sending goosebumps over his skin.

"Beautiful," Remus murmured, experimenting with pushing one finger in Draco. The younger man moaned headily.

"More," he begged, the feeling of just one not enough to satisfy him. Remus stroked his prick with the other hand while he wriggled his finger teasingly, deliberately avoiding his prostate. "Remus, please..." he tried again, all sense of decorum and Malfoy-ness that had been drilled into him from a young age shucked out of the proverbial window. His heightened state of lust barely registered Remus calling out an "_Accio _Port" before he felt the tip of the bottle graze his entrance. To that he let out a louder moan, his dick throbbing painfully.

"Shall this suffice?" Remus murmured in his ear before tugging on his lobe with his teeth to which Draco whimpered. "_Expansio lubrus,_" the werewolf whispered before pushing the neck of the bottle into Draco's stretched and lubricated passage. The Slytherin moaned loudly, pushing himself down on the bottle before replacing Remus's hand on his cock. The older man grinned and kissed him languidly, lazily pushing the bottle in and out. With his other hand, Draco fumbled with Remus's fly and zipper to pull out his cock and stroke it in time with his thrusts. The former professor groaned in appreciation, deepening his thrusts.

"Remus..." Draco whispered breathlessly, "fuck me. Please." Remus didn't stall. He set aside the bottle and positioned himself at Draco's entrance before plunging in. The blond cried out, begging for _more, faster, harder!_ The older man didn't see any reason why he shouldn't grant Draco's requests and thrust harder, faster. He took over stroking Draco's length as the blond didn't seem to be able to while he thrashed on the floor and angled his hips so that with each thrust, he pounded on Draco's prostate. The blond came within minutes, crying out as white ribbons spurted from his cock and onto his stomach. Remus couldn't hold on for long either. He bit down on the junction between Draco's neck and shoulder to muffle his cries as he too came deep within the Slytherin.

Silence permeated the space until Draco drew in a breath. Remus pulled his spent cock out of his godson's lover before flopping onto the cushioned floor beside him. Draco stared at him with Remus staring back through one opened eye. The blond's gaze flitted quickly over the bottle before returning to Remus.

"The Black's have an impressively extensive collection of vintage wines and you select a cheap Port wine?"

"Well, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I had to select the most expensive wine in this room to fuck you with," Remus shot back sarcastically, albeit jokingly.

"You didn't?" Draco feigned horror.

"Prick."

*****

"So," Sirius started after Draco had disappeared into the kitchen. He turned to his godson, eying the two small packages on the table. Harry followed his gaze and shrugged, pushing them over. "So these things kept you two away for the entire day? Must be some pretty damn special gifts, yeah?" Harry had the decency to blush, but the grin on his face kept him from looking entirely sincere.

"I think you should wait for Remus before you open them. They are for you two after all," the younger man pointed out as Sirius inspected the wrappings. Sirius smirked and waved the comment away as he started ripping the covering off.

"What's his is mine," was all he muttered as he dove into the first package. Lumpy and wrapped in black, it caught Sirius's attention first. He ripped it apart mercilessly, taking mere seconds before finally flinging the last bit of paper aside. His eyebrows shot up into his hairline as he pulled up a long length of chain with a thick, black, studded collar at the very end. Harry coughed lightly, hiding a chuckle.

"That one's from Draco," he grinned. Then in a conspiratorial whisper, he added: "He has these _fantasies_ you know." That caused a raucous laughter to break out of Sirius, eventually joined in by Harry. As their laughter died down, Sirius set the collar and leash aside and reached for the box-type gift. It was the type of gift Remus would take hours opening, carefully peeling off the tape so as not to destroy the packaging. Sirius had no such qualms. As he did with the first package, he tore into the second just as mercilessly. Out of the corner of his eye, he was Harry's grin widening. Eventually, he got into the prize inside and pulled out a small box.

"Viagra?" he asked. He was assuming it was some kind of muggle medicine. Harry had shown him some capsules a while back.

"Oh. Here, I got you a pamphlet." Sirius could see the laughter threatening to burst out from his godson. He narrowed his eyes and snatched the piece of paper, momentarily diverting his gaze from the not-so-innocent green eyes. His eyes scanned the text momentarily before they widened. That was when Harry's laughter finally got the best of him.

"Sildenafil under the name Viagra is used to treat **erectile dysfunction in men**?!" he practically yelled, glaring venomously at his godson. When he had calmed his raging laughter, Harry managed to answer:

"Yeah, well, I figured, you know, since you're _old_ and all that. Besides, it's easier than brewing a potion." Sirius looked caught between wanting to throttle Harry and storming out of the room to whine to Remus. It was a while before he moved and had only done so after Harry had waved a hand in front of his face. Suddenly, it was Harry who seemed frozen in place as he looked into the evil smirk on his godfather's lips.

"Old am I?" Sirius purred, pulling Harry closer by the back of his head until their lips were millimeters apart. Harry's breath caught in his throat as Sirius's washed over his face. "Impotent am I?" Sirius tried again after he got no reaction out of the younger man. When Harry still didn't respond, he crashed their lips together, pulling Harry to sit on his lap, facing him. Immediately, he felt Harry's hardness gliding over his thigh, and he pulled the seeker even closer, pressing their bodies together. Harry ground his groin into Sirius's moaning at the hardness he felt against his own.

Pleased, Sirius responded by taking one of Harry's hands and placing it over his clothed cock. Harry undid the button and fly of his godfather's trousers, freeing the straining erection inside. He barely noticed what Sirius's own hands were up to until he felt something close around his neck. He pulled away with a start and fingered the studded collar Draco had given his godfathers.

"I'm pretty sure Dray intended for you to use this on Remus," the younger brunet said.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he sees that you look just as pretty in it," Sirius replied with a wicked grin and allowed Harry to say no more. He pulled his godson toward him by the leash that came with the collar, and their lips joined once more. Without parting lips, the animagus grabbed both of Harry's wrists and pinned them behind his back before using the leash to secure them there. Once more, Harry pulled away. This time Sirius sighed and stood up to dump his godson on the floor with a _thump_, to which the younger brunet complained loudly. He yanked Harry up into a kneeling position by his chin before murmuring, "I don't want to hear anything else from your mouth except moaning. All I want is to see those pretty lips wrapped around my cock."

Harry's eyes darkened in lust, and he parted his lips to comply with Sirius's command. He moaned in delight at the feel of the thick cock in his mouth. Draco was right, Sirius was much bigger than him. He lapped teasingly at the dripping head before taking the entire length of it in his mouth once more. Sirius sighed happily, leaning back against the table while his hips pushed and pulled their way in and out of Harry's mouth. The younger Gryffindor rattled the leash that bound his hands and moaned when he realized he couldn't touch himself. Instead, he rutted against his godfather's leg while giving pleasure to the older man.

Sirius ran his fingers into Harry's wild mane, guiding him forward and backward and setting the pace. Not too long after, spurred on by Harry rubbing against his leg, he was blindly fucking the other's mouth. Harry clenched his hands into fists as Sirius rained thrust upon thrust into his mouth. He could feel himself bordering on the brink of coming and only increased his rutting to fall over the precipice. His muffled scream vibrated around Sirius's cock, dragging the older Gryffindor with him. The animagus bit down on his fist to muffle his own loud groan as he came wildly in his godson's mouth.

Harry licked the dribble of come that managed to escape him off Sirius's cock before pressing his forehead against his godfather's thigh, pausing to regain his breath.

"We leave you alone for fifteen minutes and we come back to find you participating in bondage?" came an amused voice from the kitchen doorway. Harry didn't need to look up to see who it was, so he didn't move nor speak, but a grin graced his lips.

"Shut it, Remmie," Sirius shot back, a broad smile evident in his voice, "Don't start preaching to us about fidelity and all that shit. You two looked just as thoroughly fucked as we do." Remus let out a throaty laugh that caused stirring in Harry's loins. This time, Harry did look up to see Remus with an arm draped casually on Draco's waist. The two did indeed look 'thoroughly fucked' as Sirius put it. Draco's hair was in slight disarray as did his clothing and Remus has a cat-that-got-the-canary smile.

"Anyone mind helping me out?" he asked from his position on the floor. The three regarded him with thoughtful eyes before exchanging glances. Sirius helped him up but made no move to free his hands.

"Maybe later," the animagus whispered in his ear as Draco and Remus started toward the dining table. Draco pulled him from Sirius's grasp and traced the collar with his fingers before lightly kissing his lover. Remus and Sirius exchanged a heated kiss before taking their seats at the table. "Oi, you two. You can go play master-slave later. Right now, I'm starving," the animagus loudly declared. Remus rolled his eyes before gesturing that the two should do so.

"And I'm supposed to eat, how?" Harry asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I would have thought you were pretty full by now," Sirius chuckled teasingly. Harry stuck his tongue out childishly until Draco stroked his thigh then he moaned.

"Rather a strange set-up we have here don't we?" Remus mused thoughtfully as he began carving up the roast.

"Not entirely unpleasant, though," Draco pointed out to three nods.

"Agreed."

*****

Up next, **Salvaging Control** - _One works around the little control he has not yet discarded_. Remus allows the younger men into his bed. HPDMRL.

Requests for what you would like to read? :D


End file.
